heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Norman Jayden
Norman Jayden (born August 14, 1977) is one of four lead playable characters in Heavy Rain. He is a dedicated and thorough FBI Agent but addicted to Triptocaine, a fictional drug. He also does forensic work at crime scenes and can be classified as something to the effect of a Crime Scene Investigator. Norman's story begins as he arrives in the unfamiliar city to support the local police force with their investigation on the Origami Killer. Norman Jayden is voiced by and modelled after Leon Ockenden. Character Information Norman specializ es in conducting forensic investigations with an experimental device called ARI (Added Reality Interface). ARI's main hardware component is a pair of sunglasses, which acts as a type of transparent display. When looking at a crime scene through ARI's interface, relevant data and analysis is superimposed on the image of the crime scene above the relevant clues. Norman uses ARI to highlight relevant clues within a specified 'pulse' radius. Norman also wears ARI's other hardware component, a glove, which allows him to interact with the virtual data displayed through the glasses. By simultaneously using these two items, ARI catalogues all the data and cross-references it with relevant databases, analyses it, and geo-locates it where applicable. ARI also has a recording feature that works as a video camera. When being worn, it records what the wearer of the sunglasses sees and stores it in it's databases for future reference. Norman constantly reviews his clues and data that he has collected via ARI. With the local cops resentful of both his methods and his very presence, he struggles to piece together the evidence before it becomes too late for the next victim of the Origami Killer. Norman is addicted to Triptocaine, a blue substance in a vial. Triptocaine is an illegal drug Norman uses, and it is currently unknown (and never entirely explained in the narration or otherwise) whether it is being used to counter-balance side-effects of overusing the ARI, or for some other purpose. Additionally, the true source of the symptoms (nosebleeds, paleness of complexion, internal pain, dizziness, bloodshot eyes, tremors, ect.) Norman experiences are left rather ambiguous. Whether these symptoms are caused by the ARI or triptocaine, speculation is left up to individuals. Throughout the game, the player has the choice of whether to be complicit in Norman's addiction or steer him away from it in various circumstances as he tries to solve the case of the Origami Killer. AND BTW AGENT NOHMAN JAYDEN IS TEH BEST! Points Where the Character can Die *''Mad Jack'' (By being shot in the head by Mad Jack) *''Mad Jack'' (By being hit with a metal pole by Mad Jack) *''Mad Jack'' (By being crushed in his car after Mad Jack drops him in the crusher) *''Mad Jack (By being punched during the fight with Mad Jack) *''Mad Jack (By being kicked during the fight with Mad Jack) *''Mad Jack'' (By being strangulated during the fight with Mad Jack) *''Mad Jack'' (By being crushed by the bulldozer during the fight with Mad Jack) *''Fish Tank'' (By getting stabbed with a sword by the Origami Killer) *''Solving The Puzzle'' (From using ARI too long) *''The Old Warehouse (By getting shot in the head by Scott) *''The Old Warehouse (By getting hit by large objects thrown by Scott) *''The Old Warehouse (By getting choked with a metal bar by Scott) *''The Old Warehouse ''(By getting hit the head with a hammer by Scott) *''The Old Warehouse ''(By falling in the waste crusher during the fight with Scott.) *Epilogue - ''Smoking Mirrors (From overdosing triptocaine) Trivia *The visual effects of the ARI, as well as Jayden's appearance when using the ARI, may have been inspired by the style of the world and agents of The Matrix. *Norman Jayden is modelled after and voiced by Leon Ockendenhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leon_Ockenden, a British actor. *It is implied that Norman is afraid of heights. During the "Fish Tank" level after fighting with the Origami Killer, if you attempt to make Norman walk up the stairs to the top, he stops short and looks worried, along with shaking hands; he then walks down. *He is always seen with ARI glasses on the chapter screen but without them during the load screen. *According to the development team, one of the hardest animations was to make Norman's piano playing, specifically his finger movements, look realistic. *Jayden's appearance in the final version is way more "destroyed" (due to Triptocaine use) than was planned at the beginning of development. *The Heavy Rain Chronicles are on indefinite hiatus. Some chapters were meant to explain how Norman fell into his Triptocaine addiction and how he got the scar on his cheek. *Despite being the character most inclined towards violent action, the only person Jayden kills in the game (in the canon plotline) is the Origami Killer, although it is possible to shoot and kill Nathaniel Williams. *Jayden has the second highest number of deaths of the four main characters, (only beaten by Madison) although he has the fewest number of chapters where dying is possible -- Mad Jack, Fish Tank, Solving The Puzzle and The Old Warehouse. He also dies in Epilogue - Smoking Mirror. *Norman's badge number is 47023. *Jayden and Ethan Mars cross paths four times during the game. First in Welcome, Norman, (if you didn't take triptocane) where Jayden asks Ethan some questions about Shaun. The second time in Fugitive, where Ethan can be caught by Jayden and Blake. The third time in Under Arrest, where Jayden assists Ethan to escape; and finally in The Old Warehouse, where Norman stops Scott Shelby from shooting Ethan. *Jayden also crosses paths with Madison Paige and Scott Shelby (Madison once, and Scott twice). *Jayden has the second greates number of fight scenes of the four main characters, (the first being Scott). He fights Korda, Mad Jack (twice), Blake (briefly, optional) and Scott Shelby (twice). *Norman is similar to Carla Valenti, from Indigo Prophecy, another game made by David Cage. They both are investigators/cops, they both seem to be addicted to their job (Norman with the Origami Killer, Carla with Lucas). Neither has much of a love life (in Norman's case, none at all). *He is the only main character whose grave is not shown, if he dies before the end of the game. He is also the only main character that does not visit the grave of another main character that has died. *Norman bears some similarity to FBI Special Agent Fox Mulder from television series The X-Files. *Norman Jayden is the only main character who cannot be arrested. *The only chapters Norman appears in without Blake are Jayden Blues, Mad Jack, Fish Tank and The Old Warehouse. *Norman Speaks with an unusual accent which is supposed to be Boston English. The accent has both endeared fans as well as become a butt of jokes by many, going so far as to have scenes in the game edited together to highlight it. Chapters Norman appears in: *Crime Scene *Welcome, Norman *Kick Off Meeting *Nathaniel *Covered Market *Police News *Shrink and Punches *Fugitive (non-playable) *Jayden Blues *Under Arrest *Mad Jack (Can be killed) *Fish Tank (Can be killed) *On the Loose (if Ethan is arrested) *Solving the Puzzle (Can be killed) *The Old Warehouse (Can be killed) *Epilogue - Case Closed *Epilogue - Resignation *Epilogue - Uploaded *Epilogue - Smoking Mirror (Killed)﻿ Video thumb|480px|left|Norman Jayden and ARI System (Results of the Excessive Use of Artificial Reality) Gallery Jaydengun2.png|''Resignation'' Leon-Ockenden---Norman-Jayden.jpg|Norman Jayden is modelled and voice acted by Leon Ockenden 1328462-imgp0058.jpg|Norman Jayden, loading screen. heavy-rain_1253790277.jpg|Norman's official CG Jayden.jpg|Norman's Official CG Norman-jayden-model-in-heavy-rain-game-picture.jpg|Norman's Official CG EP90001002010l.png|PlayStationNetwork Avatar NormanJaydenFBI.jpg|Norman Jayden, FBI in the Crime Scene Jayden pulls a gun .jpg|''Mad Jack'' NormanJayden6.JPG|''Kick Off Meeting'' NormanJayden8.JPG|''Smoking Mirror'' NormanJayden2.JPG|''Covered Market'' NormanJayden13.jpg|''Resignation'' NormanJayden3.JPG|''Jayden Blues'' NormanJayden7.JPG|''Jayden Blues'' NormanJayden10.JPG|''Case Closed'' NormanJayden4.JPG|''Uploaded'' NormanJayden15.JPG|''Covered Market'' ARIWN.jpg|''Welcome, Norman!'' NormanJayden19.JPG|''Under Arrest'' NormanJayden25.jpg|''Solving the Puzzle'' NormanJayden.jpg|''Solving the Puzzle'' NormanJayden23.JPG|''Under Arrest'' NormanJayden30.JPG|''Police News'' NormanJayden28.JPG|''Crime Scene'' NormanJayden9.JPG|''Case Closed'' NormanJayden12.JPG|''Resignation'' NormanJayden5.JPG|''Kick Off Meeting'' NormanJayden11.JPG|Smoking Mirror NormanJayden27.JPG|''Crime Scene'' NormanJayden34.jpg|''Mad Jack'' NormanJayden33.jpg|Crime Scene NormanJayden32.jpg|''Welcome, Norman'' NormanJayden37.JPG|''Solving the Puzzle'' NormanJayden39.JPG|''Mad Jack'' NormanJayden31.JPG|Kick Off Meeting NormanJayden16.jpg|''Covered Market'' NormanJayden40.JPG|''Crime Scene'' NormanJayden41.JPG|''Crime Scene'' Quotations (may contain spoilers) There are several points during the game where Norman has some amusing dialogue with other characters (predominantly Blake). *'Norman:' "Blake, I've had just about enough of your shit! You've been chasing this guy for what, two years, and what have you found, huh? Nothing! Abso-fucking-lutely nothing!" (during the chapter Kick Off Meeting if player decides to make Norman go off on Blake) *'Blake': "Why didn't you shoot?" Norman: "Sorry?" Blake: "Back there; Nathaniel coulda had a gun! Coulda killed me! Why didn't you shoot?" Norman: "I prefer to have all the information before I make a decision. I try to make rational choices when possible." Blake: "Oh, come on, you had a split second to react. Nathaniel coulda whacked me before you even had time to move!" Norman: "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were a tough guy. A street cop who's been through the mill. I didn't think you'd scare so easily." Blake: "Why don't you fuck off, Norman?" (during the chapter Covered Market if the player does not shoot Nathaniel and chooses the "Ironic" option when prompted) *'Mad Jack': "Broke my fucking nose, pig!" Norman: "Next I'm gonna blow a hole in your face! Now spill! All of it!" (during the chapter Mad Jack if the player chooses "Hit" when prompted) *'Norman': "Do you like fireworks, Jack? 'Cause I'll bet them gas tanks are gonna blow up real nice." Mad Jack: "Shit, man, don't mess with the gasoline!" Norman: "We'll just say it was an accident, or rather, I'll say it was an accident 'cause you won't really be able to talk, will ya, Jack?" (during the chapter Mad Jack if the player chooses "Gasoline" when prompted) *"Goddamn rain, i'm soaking wet." *"I seem to spend most of my time getting the shit kicked outta me." (during the chapter Fish Tank) *"I'll end up a basket-case if things keep going like this. That bastard nearly broke my neck!" (during the chapter Fish Tank) *"Blake, you are an unbalanced, psychopathic asshole!" (during the chapter Solving the Puzzle) *"Mars is innocent, He is not the Origami Killer!" (during the chapter Solving the Puzzle) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters